


Scorching Heat

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Argentina, F/M, It's a hot summer day, Pool Sex, Post Season 3, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, and they have a lot of lost time to make up for, bedannibalprompts, what else should they be doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: “I can still think of a few ways to make myself more comfortable.”Bedelia stands up from her chair and leaves the cover of the umbrella, stepping lightly on the warm ground. The water in the pool shimmers invitingly as she stands next to it, reaching her foot out to check the water.





	Scorching Heat

“It is too hot for any unnecessary cover.”

It has been a pleasantly unexpected welcome. Hannibal left their villa for only an hour, making a visit to the local market, and returning with a fresh supply of fruits. Bedelia had declined to accompany him on the account of the high temperature and the scorching sun. But it seems she had found a solution to this peculiar predicament during his absence. He returned to find her lounging by the pool, reclining comfortably under the shade of a massive umbrella. Naked. The sight made him stop at once, eyes fixed on her with the intensity matching the heat pouring over the garden and prompting her comment.

“I couldn’t agree more,” he responds after a moment, still unable to take his eyes off her.

Despite the shade of the umbrella, her body radiates with golden shine, her skin perfectly sun kissed. _She does not like tan lines, after all._ Hannibal remembers when he first discovered her penchant for sunbathing naked, during their stay at the French Riviera. When they had started to discover each other. That image of her remained seared in his mind and it was one he returned to visit time and time again. A particularly treasured memory, he did not dare to dream of ever seeing her like that again. And now he does.

His chest tightens as he continues to take in every sun-drenched speck of her. No reflection in his mind could ever truly capture her beauty. Bedelia holds his gaze, a smile playing about her lips, suspended between amusement and silent assessment.

“I am glad you are comfortable,” he adds rather awkwardly and watches as Bedelia stretches further, arm reaching behind her head, fingers lengthening, the mounds of her breasts arching temptingly.

The heat persists as the sun rules over the sky, unchallenged. The air is still, infused with the smell of the late blooming flowers, their aroma intensified by the warmth. The footpath is almost sizzling under the assault of the sun, but Hannibal does not feel any of it. The high temperature has never bothered him, yet now he senses a different kind of heat simmering in his abdomen.

“I can still think of a few ways to make myself more comfortable.”

Bedelia stands up from her chair and leaves the cover of the umbrella, stepping lightly on the warm ground. The water in the pool shimmers invitingly as she stands next to it, reaching her foot out to check the water. Hannibal cannot help but smile as he observes her swirling her toe among the flickers of the cooling blue.

The temperature must have proved satisfying as Bedelia wastes no time in perching on the edge and slipping soundlessly into the water. His eyes follow her closely as she swims across the length of the pool and back, then stops in its middle. She emerges from the water in glimmer of droplets and light; her long locks stick to the side of her face and water slowly caresses her breasts in gentle sloshes. If mermaids were even a fracture as breathtaking as her, no wonder sailors would perish for them willingly.

“Are you planning on standing there all day?” she calls, offering him an encouraging glance. Not that he would ever need one. He has always preferred participation over observation, especially when it comes to Bedelia.

His feet are heavy as though they have started growing roots when he finally breaks from the spell and starts to remove his shirt. He feels Bedelia watching him keenly, her appreciating stare following his body, slowly revealing itself from under the fabric. His trousers follow, leaving him only in shorts, barely concealing his growing erection.

Hannibal takes a step towards the pool and Bedelia tilts her head in silent disapproval. He stops at once and takes off the shorts, earning him a puckish smile as her eyes wander afresh, more lustfully this time, lingering on his obvious arousal.

With the final grin, Bedelia disappears under the surface of the water and he dives in to follow her. The surge of the water instantly cools his heated skin, but the sudden rush flowing through his veins has nothing to do with the change of temperature. Few strokes later, he finally catches up with her, and she stops, letting his arm encircle her waist. Suspended in water, she feels even more weightless than usual as he pulls her closer to him. His fingers gently brush away the wet strands from her face. The blue shade of water blends with her eyes, making Hannibal want to drown in the depth of them. An ethereal nymph that has allowed him to grasp her.

His fingers slowly trace the line of her cheek and jaw, sweeping more locks aside, before his lips find her soft skin. He tastes the sweetness of her infused with the harshness of chlorine as he trails hungry kisses from the nape of her neck down to her throat. Her head falls back as he finds the sensitive spot she favours; the same one he had discovered years back and never forgot. She sighs deeply, and he can feel it resonating through her skin.

She presses her breasts against him, her warmth pleasantly contrasting with the cold water and then cradles his head, pulling him in for a kiss, her mouth as insistent and ravenous as his. She kisses him again and again, each brush of her lips more fervent than the one before, making Hannibal feel dizzy with the intensity which no one else could ever match. Still holding her close, his other hand ventures between her thighs, fingers sliding between her folds to find her dripping with more than water. Bedelia mirrors his gesture, her hand wrapping around the length of him and she strokes him slowly, her lips never leaving his. Hannibal groans; it is a deluge of sensations, her touch, her lips, the warmth of her body among the quiet spill of water.

Absorbed in her, he finds his reason slowly slipping away, but the feeling is short lived as Bedelia suddenly withdrawals her hand and pushes herself away from him. He stares, confused, as she turns with a wicked smile and swims away. His reaction delayed, he attempts to catch her, but fails to do so, as she swiftly reaches the shallow end and props herself up, sitting on the lip of the pool.

Hannibal stops mid stroke and stares at her, his mind set ablaze with fresh fervour. Her body glistens, sun rays reflected in the droplets, slowly travelling down the curves of her body. His gaze is distracted as he tries to follow them all at once. He finally focuses on one of the drops lingering on the tip of her nipple before falling and he licks his lips, his hunger for her now voracious.

“I am sure you will regain your physical prowess soon, Hannibal,” she calls out to him and his heart leaps when a smile pulls at her lips.

There is no regret or sadness in her words; he loves to see her that playful again. He does not wish to dwell on what had occurred, there is no point to re-opening old wounds; he lets the past fade together the now barely visible scar on his side. The one mended by Bedelia’s caring touch, as was everything else in his life.

Hannibal smiles back at her and makes his way to her end of the pool. His feet touch the bottom as he stands tall, the water reaching to his torso. Bedelia’s feet stir the water lazily as he advances to stand in front her but stop when his hands begin to skim the length of her calves.

“I have not lost my prowess where it counts,” he retorts with a grin on his own, the unrestrained lust pouring from his eyes, as his hand moves to caress the curve of her knee.

He keeps his eyes locked with hers as he brings his lips to plant a kiss on the side of the knee. A corner of her lips turns up faintly, but she says nothing, merely opening her legs a bit in a silent encouragement. Without delay, Hannibal trails his kisses on her inner thighs, moving up slowly, lips pressing firmly. Once he reaches half-way, his teeth begin to graze her skin, making her shiver and shift closer to the edge, parting her legs further.

Hannibal pauses, inhaling deeply; he can no longer discern the chlorine, the intense musk of her overpowers his senses. It is sharp and as intoxicating as ever, the deepest, most unique note of her perfume, one he cannot ever capture in full. He licks his lips again, impatient to taste her, and by the look of her wide, gleaming eyes, so is Bedelia.

He finally dips his head and traces her slit with the tip of his tongue, making her gasp. He smiles again before slowly licking her with his whole tongue, spreading her folds and teasing her swollen bud. Bedelia let her legs rest over his shoulders, hand tangling in his hair, as she impatiently pulls him even closer. Obediently he buries himself in her aching core with luscious sucks and broad strokes of his tongue. He feels the muscles of her abdomen tensing and flexing as her arches her back and seeks support of her forearm before she loses her balance. Her head falls back anew as she moans loudly, surrendering herself completely.

Hannibal savours her without a rush; his teeth gently grazing her clit, his mouth soothing, his tongue exploring her further as he slips inside her. Her moans escalate, and she strains her hips towards him, making him apply more pressure, sucking hard until he feels her muscles trembling around him.

He holds her down as pleasure takes over her and her twisting body incandesces, making her skin even more luminous. His famished mouth remains in place, unhurried licks extending her pleasure and tasting the delicacy that he had been denied for too long.

Finally, the grip on his head lessen and Hannibal pulls back, as Bedelia attempts to sit up straight, looking dazed, her legs still shaking as she removes them from his shoulder. Her eyes appear more tender now, full of affection and exhilaration.

Slowly, she slides back into the water and his arms envelop her before her feet touch the bottom. Her arms wrap around his neck in turn and she kisses him thoroughly, sighing softly, as if enjoying the taste of herself on his tongue. Hannibal can no longer contain his own want, causing him an almost physical pain. His hips push forward so she can feel him, straining in his need. He wonders if she will tease him further, but she doesn’t. She wraps one leg around his hips and lets her own hips rub against the ridge of his erection, spurring him on.

He presses forward, allowing her to take him inch by inch, until he is fully sheathed. He groans at the immense sensation of being surrounded by her at last; she is scalding hot, making the heat of sun above them pale by comparison and Hannibal wants nothing than to be consumed by her fire.

Bedelia’s other leg joins the first and she lets her ankles overlap behind his back as he holds her firmly and pins her against the side of the pool. With slow movements, he begins to thrust against her. The water laps around them, minimizing the friction of their bodies, cool liquid splashing against them. She gasps at the sensation, but Hannibal feels nothing but the overwhelming warmth of being inside of her. Her legs wrap closer around him, making him reach deeper. The waves become more urgent as their passion increases.

“ _More_ ,” she utters between moans and Hannibal is more than eager to comply.

His thrusts become fierce and hard, in tandem with the swell of water crushing against the wall. She rolls her hips at the same time, meeting his every move, a counterbalance to the flow. Hannibal senses sparks within her igniting anew as her voice quavers and her head falls on his shoulder. His name escapes her lips as she comes again, squeezing him tightly, the echo of her voice caressing his ears, her warmth spilling around him, and it is more than enough to set off his own release.

The cold of the water is forgotten as they both burn with the heat of their shared pleasure. They continue to hold each other, and Hannibal rests his forehead against Bedelia’s, as their breathing slows down together with the ripples around them.

Soon, they stretch together under the cover of the umbrella, their bodies flushed, legs entwined, with Bedelia’s head resting leisurely on his chest. The drops on their bodies have long evaporated under the blistering sun, leaving them mellow and content. Her fingers trace patterns over his chest hair while his slowly separate the length of her wet strands to make them dry more easily.

Bedelia hums to herself and looks up at him, her gaze soft, the azure of her eyes as calm as the still surface of the pool.

“Now I am comfortable,” she states before pressing her cheek against his chest once more.

Hannibal chuckles as his fingers graze her warm skin. He feels more than comfortable, he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was worried about the hygienic issues here, but was ensured by an educated lifeguard Lena (awayfromsight) that you'll be fine as long as there is enough chlorine. Stay safe guys!  
> I still remain wary when it comes to writing porn (I think it's not good enough?) but sometimes you're just in the mood. :)


End file.
